


Daddy's little Angel

by BJWinchester



Series: Daddy's little Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean insisted powerless Cass leave the bunker he turned to you for a breif time for shelter, which then turned to an even briefer romance. But now Cass has his Grace back and you have been raising his child alone but at the age of two it seems little Cassidy just might have the grace that her father had lost and many aren't to happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit at the kitchen and table watching your little girl play with her favorite stuffed animal. It amazes you how much she looks like her father, oh sure you could see yourself in her but most of her looks resembled her father, like her hair and eyes. You sit there sippingnyour coffee when the door bell rings.  
"Stay here Cassie k?" You say the child looks up at you and smiles 

" OK" she says innocently. You hurry to the door and open it.

"Dean Sam." You say smiling 

"Hey. (Yn) it's good to see you." Sam says as they hug you.

"Thanks for coming." You say.

"'Anything for you."' Dean says. You smile. 

" You said it was important?"'Sam asks. 

"Yes. Follow me." You say leading the way into the kitchen.

" Guys ID like you to meet my daughter. " you say. The two of them look at the small child in surprise. 

" You have a kid?" Sam asks smiling. 

" yep that's her. My little Cassidy." You say.

" She's cute." Dean says " How old is she?" 

" Just turned two." You say sounding exhausted.

" So what's the problem?" Dean asks.

" This." You say. You walk over and take the stuffed rabbit from your daughter.

" Cassidy want your juice?" You ask.

"Juu." She says happily. You take out the chids sippy cup from the fridge and set it on the counter. Dean and Sam look at you confused.

" Wait for it." You say. Seconds later the cup levitates and floats across the room to your daughter who sips away happily. 

" OK that's something you don't see everyday." Dean says stunned.

"Yep. Now check this out." You walk to your daughter and take the cup from her. 

" More." She says. 

"No." You reply. Little Cassidy scrunches up her face and screams. Suddenly the furniture begins to shake and the light bulb burst. Dean and Sam cover their ears.

" Good God give it back to her already." Dean shouts. You hand her back her cup and instantly everything stops.

" What the hell?" Dean asks.

You sigh " She takes after her father, she just doesn't know how to control herself yet." You say tired.

" Who the hell's her father? .......Wait? ......Cass?" Sam asks

" No way!" Dean says. 

" Yep. You remember when Cass was with out his Grace? He came by my place for a few days and one thing lead to another." You say 

" He doesn't know?" Sam asks.

" I didn't see the point. I mean he got his Grace back and Cassidy she didn't have any signs till she turned two. Up till then I just figure since he didn't have his Grace at the time she wouldn't either ya know. But then at the stroke of midnight on her second birthday I was proven wrong in that theory." You say.

" So you want to tell him now?" Dean asks. 

" I don't think I have a choice. I'm scared for her." You say sadly.

" You mean if Angels happen to find out." Dean says.

" they already have. We just moved here a week ago. Our last home was destroyed in what is being called a natural disaster. But I know it wasn't some freak storm that just hit our house. Luckily we weren't home." You say nervously. 

" OK so here's what were going to do. You go get yours and Cassidy's things and you'll both come back to the bunker with us. Till we can figure out something, when your settled in well then we'll tell Cass." Dean says.

" And what if he's not so thrilled about this? What if he wants her dead too?" You ask tears welding up in your eyes.

" Castiels not going to try to kill his own kid. Trust me, it's gonna be OK." Dean says You look Cassidy. 

"Well either way we can't stay here, sooner or later they'll find us. Let me throw a few clothes together. Can you watch her?" You ask.

"Sure." Dean says 

" You really think Cass is going to be on board with keeping her safe?" Sam asks as Dean sits on the floor next to the child.

" Of course. Don't you worry little Cassie, uncle Dean and Uncle Sam gonna take good care of you." He tells the child who looks up and smiles with her big blue eyes. Dean looked at Sam. "Go figure. Castiels a father.Can you imagine the look on his face?" He asks Sam.

" Yeah I think I can." Sam replied uneasily.

"


	2. Chapter 2

The rain pelted the window of the Impala as you Dean Sam and Cassidy drove though the night to get to the bunker. Sam was leaning against the front passenger window letting the vibration lull HM asleep. Cassidy was curled up in the back seat next to you while Dean drove. 

"She looks like you." Dean says breaking into your thoughts. You glance up and see his reflection Looking at you from the rearview mirror. You smile 

" Ya think? All I see is Castiel when I look at her." You tell him.

" Oh I can see Cass too, but your in there too. Especially when she smiles." He tells you. You smile again at him.

"I just hope Cass can see the sweetness in her also." You say.

" Castiel is love her." Dean gets to assure you.

"Maybe when henwas graceless yeah. But now I'm not so sure. I...well from what I understand angels and humans breeding are a major no no." You say glancing at your sleeping child. Dean laughed.

"Breeding? You make it sound like zoo animals or something...." He says. You roll your eyes." Seriously though. He's going too have to except her."

"And if he doesn't?" You ask Dean's forehead creased as he pushed his eye brows together.

" I guess we'll deal with that if it goes that way. Honestly tho I don't see it going that way." He insists. "Why don't you get some sleep." He suggest. You say nothing only nod as you stretch out next to your daughter cuddling her as you do.

 

"Rise and shine!" Sams voice calls. You blink your eyes as sunlight seeps through the open door.

"Are we there?" You ask sitting up. 

" Not yet, chow time." Dean says. He is standing next to Sam with Cassidy in his arms.

"Chowtime." Your daughter repeats giggling. You smile!asmSm helps you out of the car. You are all at a roadside pancake house and your stomach growls as the aroma fills your nostrils. You follow Dean and your daughter in side. After taking Cassidy to the bathroom you join the guys at a corner table. 

" Hope you don't mind we ordered for you." Sam says.

" And don't worry I didn't let him order any of that wheat germ crap." Dean says

You laugh as you slide into the seat across from them. The waitress came back with the drinks. As she placed a drink in front of you she froze. 

"Thanks." You say. But when she doesn't reply or move panic sets in.  
You and the guys glance around to realize everyone in the diner is moving as if time has stopped. 

"Ok we should go." Dean says. AS you slide out of the booth taking Cassie with you, when you notice someone standing at the door.

"Dean, Sam." You mutter, but they too have seen him. 

"Gabriel.." Dean says as he and Sam step between you and the man.

" All I want is the kid." The man says and you hug your daughter tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

" Well that's not gonna happen!" Sam hisses as you clutch your child tightly.

" Now guys you know if it was up to me id be like hey what ever.... So baby brother got his groove on..... actually im kind of proud of him i mean come on look at her, she is soooooo out of his league... But that little love child of there's is causing quite a ruccus up there." Gabriel says taking a step closer to the four of you.

" I don't give a shit if a bunch of Angels have their panties in a wad... no one is touching this kid." Dean says. Gabriel stops and looks as if he is in deep thought. 

" All righty then.... I just thought it would be easier for you to hand it over to me than having to watch Castiel destroy his own flesh and blood." Gabriel says 

" Cass wouldn't..." Dean says.

" Really? ha ha you seem to forget that just because Castiel may have a soft spot for you boys, he's still an angel of the lord and he knows what needs to be done." Gabriel tells you. 

" So why isnt he here himself? Dean asks 

" He's struggling with this.... I mean wouldnt you if you found out you had to kill your own kid? Your suppose to be his friends right why would you want to put him in that situation?" Gabriel asks .

" So what your saying is he doesn't know, and you and the other heavenly pricsks are scared that he won't get the job done..." Dean says smiling. Gabriels face turns to anger.

" You do realize I can destroy this place in a heartbeat right... Take everybody out along with the child." Gabriel says. 

" Mommy scared?" Cassidy says sensing the tention in the room.

" Shhh its ok honey." you coo in her ear. Suddenly with out warning you Cassidy Sam and Dean are all sitting inside the Impala. It takes a moment for everyone including the arch angel to realize what has happened.

" GO Dean!" Sam shouts. not having to be told twice Dean starts the car and takes tires squeeling. You all hold your breath expecting an swarm of angels to follow and attack but when you finally realize their not coming you all relax..

"Did Cassidy do that?" Dean asks.

" I dont know...." you sit in the back seat watching your daughter play with her stuffed rabbit as if nothing happened.

" How could she? I mean would she have enough power to do that?" Sam asks. You look down at the child

" Cassidy how did we get in the car?" You ask. she looks up at you and smiles. 

" Mommy's silly." is all she says. Sam stares at you from the front seat, and you shrug.

" Casstiel!" Dean calls but gets no reply. you look at your daughter worried. 

"Ill die before I let them get her." you say pulling her close to you.

" Don't worry nothing is going to happen to that child." Sam tells you.

You drive for several hours but soon Cassie starts to voice her hunger and fear of what happened last time she wanted something leangers so Dean pulls into a small motel and gets a room. Sam makes a run to grab some food while Dean sets out to angel proof the room. Sam returns with a sack of food and Cassidy claps her approvel. She seemed to love being at the motel as if she was at Disney land or something. You and Sam watch and laugh at her as she runs through the small room finally she settles down but not till you manage to find a cartoon on the small t.v. Dean had stepped out for a moment and you had a feeling it had something to do with Castiel.

 

Dean is out side the motel

" Castiel could use your help..... " He says when he gets no reply he changes his tone.

" Cass Damn it! Get your feathery ass down here now!" 

There is a small breese and Cass stands next to Dean.

" Im busy Dean.." He says annoyed 

" Yeah well this is important." Dean says Cass says nothing just looks at Dean as if to say hurry up then.

" You remember (y/n) (y/ln) ?" Dean says. the look on the angels face tells him he has his full attention now.

You step out of the shower to with a towel wrapped asleed around your head to find Cassie sound asleep on one of the beds sucking her thumb and Sam snuggled in next to her. You glance at the tv to find he is watching Sponge Bob Square pants, and you chuckle.

" You dont have to watch that anymore.. she's asleep." you say. Sam looks at you and smiles.

" I know but I just can't seem to look away." he tells you. You smile as the door opens.

" Really dude?" Dean asks as he realizes what Sam is watching. Sam hits the off button  
" The kid was watching it." he says. Dean rolls his eye and moves. Your eyes land on the tall hansome angel, in the long trench coat and your heart skips a beat. Damn why did he have to be so good looking? you wonder. 

" Hello (Y/N)" he says and youre mind flashes to that night.

It was a Friday, Cass had already been with you for a few days and you were getting use to seeing him every day. This perticular day you came home to find he had cooked you an amazing supper. 

The table was set for two with a glow of candle light. There was a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice and the aroma was amazing.

"What's all this?" You ask. Cass walked in from the kitchen wearing a black buttoned up dress shirt that was open slightly at the top to show a white t shirt. His jeans were painted on and you wondered if he would be able to sit in them. The smile on his face sets your heart a flutter and the sparkle in his eyes makes you smile.

"Welcome home." He says. 

"you did all this?" You ask.

" yes I did. With the help of Rachel Ray." He tells you handing you a glass of wine. 

You take the wine from him.. 

"Sit." He says pulling out a chair for you.

"I should probably change." You say.

"Non sense you look great." He tells you. You smile and sit as he brings in the pasta and a basket of rolls. The night was perfect and you spent it laughing and talking about everything. By the time you were done you both moved to the couch with the leftover wine. You snuggled in to him and he dropped an arm around you. The next thing you knew he was nozzling your neck, you couldn't take it anymore and maybe it was the wine or just the fact that you had been alone for so long but the next thing you knew you were kissing him passionately while you hungrily undressed one a bother.

"(Y/n)?. " Dean says breaking into your thoughts. You smile at the angel

"Castiel I have some one you need to meet." You say

 

"


	4. They Meet

Castiel stares at the little girl asleep her short dark hair falling gently around her angelic face, as she snuggled next to Sam.

"She's such a sweet little girl." You say. He walks closer to her as if unsure of what he is seeing.

"You should have told me." He said finally.

"I...I know Cass.... I was going to but then you got your grace back and I don't want to complicate things for you." You say.

"Why now? " he asks sounding annoyed.

"Well I didn't think.....I mean....." Your words fail you so Deantakes over.

"She not only looks like you Cass she's got your powers too." He says matter of fact like. Castiel looks at Dean then you. You give a small nodd and he turns back to the child. Sam manages to slide out from her and she rolls over still sucking her thumb. Cass kneels down to get a closer look at the sleeping child.

"This isn't supposed to be. Humans and angels are not meant to reproduce...." He says still not taking his eyes from her

"Cass she's really sweet and her eyes look like yours." You say.

"Technically her eyes would look like Jimmy's." He said reminding them they were looking at a vessel not his true form.

"Cass she's your daughter....she has your powers and (y/n) could use your help in raising her." Sam says.

"What?" He asks sharply standing.

"Castiel please! The other angels they've already tried to kill her..... And that other one what was his name? Gabriel  
He tried to take her... Can you talk to them ask them to...."

"Mommy?" Cassidy says interrupting you. You smile at her and pick her up.

"Cassie i'd like you to meet someone.... This is your daddy Castiel.. Cass this is your daughter Cassidy." You say handing her out to him. He didn't reach for her instead he just looked at her as if he was trying to figure her out. But that didn't stop your daughter she reached out and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

"Hello daddy." She said.

Castiel stared into her eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed......Cassidy squished his cheeks in her tiny hands then pulled gently on his tie. 

"What's this?" She asks.

"My tie." He says

"Why?" She asks as she examines it closely turning it over. Cass looks at her confused.

"Why is it a tie? Or why is it mine?" He asks Cassidy nodded. Cass thought a moment.

" it is a tie because it ties my shirt together. It' mine because I own it." He says simply.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why do I own it?" He asks. But Cassidy had already moved on.

"What's this?" She asked pulling on his coat. You chuckle a bit and pull Dean ad Sam aside.

"So you think he likes her?" You ask as the three of you watch them.

"I think she annoys him... But in a good way." Dean says smiling.

" I think he likes her." You say. You look at Sam who looks down and gives you a half smile. You can tell he hasn't made up his mind yet and that makes you nervous. 

"No you can not have it." Cass says and your attention snaps back to the two of them. Cassidy is back to pulling at the tie.

"Want!" She whines.

"No it is mine." He tells her sternly. Cassidy takes a deep breath and yells. Again Dean and Sam cover their ears as the pictures rattle and fall off the wall. The small mirror above the dresser cracks you hurry to get Cassidy's stuffed rabbit. You hand it to her and she stops as does the shaking. Dean and Sam relax a bit.

"Interesting." Castiel says as you sit down next to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really really short.. sorry ill make up for it in the next one

Cassie sits on floor with her stuffed rabbit as if nothing had happened.

" See Cass when she doesnt get what she wants she goes into a fit... Which is normal for her age but with her powers it turns distructive." You say as the four adults stand watching the child as if she were a science project.

" She was not having a tantrom.... she was simply speaking in Angel." he explains.

" What?!" You all say at once.

" Do you not remember? Not many can understand an angels true voice..." he says.

" oh yeah how could I forget?" Dean says remembering when Cass had pulled him out of hell.

" So what did she say?" You ask.

" She was saying that I should learn to share my things. That one must share his or her belongings to really experience the joys of life." Cass replied.

" She said all that?" You ask amazed.

" Basically..... She is very intelligent for her age" Cass said and you were sure you heard a touch of pride in his voice.

" So you'll help us keep her safe?' you ask hopeful.

" I shouldnt...But there is something..... a sense of obligation to keep her safe." He says. You smile.

" That's called parent hood." You say standing next to him. He looks at you and gives a small smile.... Something that Daean and Sam hadnt seen in a long....... Cass wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. With out even thinking you leaned your head against his shoulder and together you watched your daughter at play. If you had taken that exact moment to look at the Winchesters you would have seen the look of both confusion and awe like someone Who was watching a Sunset for the first time.. finally Dean tugged on Sams arm and pulled him outside the motel door.

" Is it just me or did that seem like a hallmark moment?" Dean asked.

" Yeah... A little bit." Sam said.  
.  
There was a small rumbling and Gabriel stood once more in front of them.....

" Told you, I'd find you. Of Course Once you called my little brother it wasnt hard at all... So what have you done with the little brat?" He asks.

Back inside

Cass stiffened and removed his arm from you.

"Whats the matter?" you ask.

" Gabriel... he's here." he tells you.and then hes gone.

You grab Cassidy up off the floor and hold her close.


	6. Sometimes It's OK To Lie

"Gabriel.... What are you doing here?" Castiel asked as he appeared next to Dean.

"I'm here for the girl. I assume these stupid humans told you, you have a child." He replied.

"Yes I know." Cass said matter of fact like.

"So what do you plan to do about it?" Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"I will take care of the child myself.." Cass says 

"Cass you can't..." Dean starts.

"Dean I told you the child is an abomination for both humans and angels." He says

Gabriel stares taking in the whole conversation.

"Tell you what... Give me the child and I will take care of it for you. I'd hate for you to have her blood on your hands." Gabriel said.

"I told you I d take care of it. It's my responsibility.... I made the mistake I'll fix it." Cass tell him. Gabriel eyes him 

" What's stopping you? Do it now." He said Daring his brother.

"You are a sick bastard!" Dean scoffed

"No one is talking to you." Gabriel hissed

"Where's the child?" Gabriel asked.

"She's not here." Cass said. Anger flew in Gabrielle's eyes. 

"Do not lie to me Cass." He hissed 

"Why would I lie?" Cass asked.

"Then where is she?" Gabriel

"Somewhere where you will never find her." Sam said.

"Well just see about that." Gabriel says before anyone could move Sam was tossed through the air and slammed into the brick wall.

"You Son of a bitch!" Dean said as he ran at Gabriel only to also be tossed landing on top of the Impala.

"Enough!!!!" Cass yelled as the Winchester's staggered to their feet.

" I'm just trying to get some information out of them." Gabriel said innocently.

"I told you I'd take care of it.. And I will."/ Cass hissed.

" very well little brother, but you better not mess this up, or more than that half breed will get hurt." Then he was gone. 

"No offense Cass,but your family SUCKS!" DEAN yelled

 

Mean while inside.

You held tight to Cassidy listening to the whole conversation. When Cass told his brother that he would take care of the child you began to panic. 

There was no way in hell anyone or anything was going to hurt your child. They'd have to pry he from your cold dead hands first. You rushed Cassidy to the small bathroom and set her inside the tub. 

"Cassidy were going to play hide and seek so you stay here and be very quiet OK?" You ask her praying she understood you. She gives a small nod and you close the bathroom door. You can hear Dean yelling and then a sickening crunching sound. You rush to Dean's bag and pull out his Angel blade. You hide behind the door. When it opened you didn't even wait you just plunged it into the first thing to come through the door...

 

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dean yelled as the knife went into his arm.

"Oh God Dean I'm sorry! I thought." You stammered.

"It's OK." He says but you can tell he is annoyed. Cass follows him in carrying an unconscious Sam and lys him on the bed.

"Oh my God....." You say. You watch as Cass lays two simple fingers on Sam's head. Almost instantly Sam wakes up.

"Where's Cassidy?" Dean asks 

"Hiding in the tub. 

Dean went to retrieve her as you spoke to Cass

"I wont let you kill her." you tell him.

" Im not going to kill her..." He tells you matter of fact like.

"but I heard you tell him that you were." You say.

" I lied." Casstiel replies as Dean brings your daughter into the room.

"Dean let me see your arm." He says.

" sorry Cass, but your daughter beat you to it." Dean says showing you all his now wound free arm. " And May I say she has a softer touch than her father." Cass looks at him.

" Im kidding Castiel." He says handing her to you and then going to check on his brother.

" I dont understand I thought you once told me angels dont lie." You say picking up your previous conversation.

" No what I said was I could never lie to you." He says. You raise both your eyebrows.

" But sometimes its ok to lie." he tells you." Especsially when its for someone you care about."


End file.
